New Life
by Luna Lucian dream
Summary: L'amour est complexe très complexe elle a des lois qu'elle seule comprend elle peut être notre plus grand malheurs ou notre plus grand bonheurs pourquoi ? Venez suivre les aventures d'une fille d'un groupe de Larry stylisons et vous comprendrez !
1. Prologue

Auteur : Yuki946

Couple : **_Larry stylisons , ziam..._**

Genre : Drama, Romance, Yaoi

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi !

* * *

Prologue : 

_Il arrive un moment dans la vie où on se questionne, où on se cherche et où on aimerait se découvrir. On rêve d'une vie plus féérique, plus belle, plus excitante, on essaye d'échapper a la dur réalité qui nous poursuit sans cesse, on se sent seule, la vie a un gout amer, on se dit qu'il ya plus rien qui pourra nous sortir de la, pourtant c'est dans ses moment la, quand on est au bout du couloir la ou les ténèbres sont les plus noir qu'une lumière apparait et nous sort de la, Croire en ces rêve, aimer, faire tous pour la personne qu'on aime, la chérir, la protéger mourir pour elle, ne plus être seule être deux, ou…. même plusieurs ? Face a l'adversité croire très fort ont nos rêve et peut être se réaliseront ils. C'est se qui m'est arrivé a ce moment la ce n'est pas se que je voulais le plus, m'est sa ma conduit vers la réalisation de mon rêve vers un monde vers des personne que je n'aurais pensé être celle qui me guiderai mon destin après tous le hasard n'existe pas non ?_

* * *

_Alors qu'es que vous en pensez review please !_


	2. Chapitre 01

Auteur : Yuki946

Couple : vous verrez bien !

Genre : Drama, Romance, Yaoi

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi !

merci a ma beta reader : Emeraude noire

* * *

_Amour, haine, désespoir, peine, jalousie._

Tous ces sentiments qui nous amènent à faire bien des choses. Parfois de bonnes choses ou au contraire des choses mal. Et pourtant …

- Mademoiselle, je crois vous avoir posé une question non ?

Je sursaute et tourne mon regard vers la personne qui venait de me parler. Et cette personne était mon professeur.

- Alors j'attends !

Je tourne mon regard vers le reste de la classe, espérant une aide inespérée. Mais elle ne vint jamais. Comme d'habitude en somme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue d'essayer d'être amis-amis avec eux, mais à force j'aurai dû être habituée non ? Je baisse la tête, vaincue.

- Très bien puisque mon cours semble tellement vous intéresser, vous allez...

Je ne prends même pas la peine d'écouter la suite de ses réprimandes. C'est toujours la même chose de toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je prends la peine de venir en cours. Ah, c'est parce que j'adore la matière, c'est juste le prof que je n'aime pas. Euh... enfaîte j'aime toutes les matières et je déteste tous les profs. La sonnerie retentit et je suis prête à sortir la première. Mais faut pas trop rêver, avec un prof comme le mien.

- Mademoiselle ! Veuillez restée un moment, s'il vous plaît.

Je reviens donc sur mes pas et attend que tous les élèves soient sortis. Quand la salle est vide, il me demande de m'asseoir et je fais ce qu'il me dit. Je sens que cette discussion va être longue… . Ou pas.

- J'ai remarqué que bien que vous avez l'air d'aimer ma matière et que vous avez de bonnes notes dans celle-ci, vous êtes beaucoup trop dans la lune en classe et vous êtes souvent seule. Non enfaîte, vous l'êtes tout le temps. Et tous vos autres professeurs ont aussi fait la même remarque que moi. Puis-je savoir la raison d'un tel comportement ?

- Écoutez, en aucun cas cela ne vous regarde.

- Mais enfin...

Je ne le laisse même pas finir sa phrase. Je me lève de ma chaise et je m'en vais. Non mais, il y des limites à la curiosité quand même. Bon c'est vrai, je ne suis pas très sociale mais tout de même. C'est juste que je n'aime pas trop la compagnie des autres. Non mais, je trompe qui là. J'en ai eu des amies, c'est juste que je ne sais pas qui choisir et qu'elles ne me correspondent pas du tout.

La solitude, un autre sentiment que je ne connais que trop bien.

Je marchais sans trop savoir où j'allais. Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi parce que je savais très bien ce qui m'attendrai une fois arrivée là-bas. Alors, je mets mes écouteursdans les oreilles, et commence à écouter une des chansons de mon groupe préféré. Je continuais de marcher, quand soudain, je me fait bousculer par une personne. J'allais lui crier dessus, lui dire de faire attention mais j'étais trop captivée par son regard à ce moment-là pour réagir d'une quelque façon que ce soit. C'était d'un vert si... je ne sais pas, je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer.

- Euh je suis désolé, tu t'es fais mal ?

- …...

- Eh Oooh, il y a quelqu'un ?

Il passa sa main devant mes yeux et c'est à ce moment là que mon corps et mon espritdécidèrent de reprendre connaissance dans la réalité mais pas de la façon dont je voulais.

- Non mais tu ne peux pas faire attention !

Ahhh ! Oui je sais, je suis stupide. Et oui, je suis aussi un peu agressive.

- Je me suis excusé, il me semble. Et puis, c'est toi qui ne regardait pas où tu allais. Alors c'est de ta faute, pas de la mienne !

- Quoi ! Mais c'est toi qui m'es rentré dedans et pas le contraire, je te rappelle.

Il allait répondre quand un groupe de garçons est venu l'interrompre. Tien maintenant que j'y fais attention, chaque garçon porte chacun un chapeau qui leur cache leurs cheveux ainsi que des lunettes. Mais par contre, le garçon qui m'a bousculé a toujours son chapeau sur la tête mais ses lunettes, elles, sont tombées à terre. Ce qui fait que j'ai pu voire ses yeux.

- Hey ! Il y un problème ? Demanda le seul blond du groupe.

- Non, c'est bon.

Il se tourna vers moi et me dit :

- Bon je te redemande pardon. Même si je pense toujours que c'est de ta faute.

J'allais encore lui crier dessus, quand il se sauva lui et son petit groupe de garçon. Ces têtes me semblaient familière. Je les ai déjà vu quelque part, mais où ?

Laissant tomber, je remis la chanson de mon groupe préféré puis m'arrêta une seconde.

Non! Ça ne pouvais pas être ça, ce n'est pas possible.

Si seulement elle avait su à ce moment-là ce qui allait se passer. Elle aurait pu éviter tellement de chose mais ne dit-on pas que la vie est une suite d'erreur et de réussite.

Et pourtant, l'histoire nommée vie continue...

_A suivre..._

* * *

alors vous en pensez quoi ? review please !


	3. Chapitre 02

Auteur : Yuki946

Couple : vous verrez bien !

Genre : Drama, Romance, Yaoi

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi

merci a ma beta reader : Emeraude noire

* * *

_CHAPITRE 02: WITH ME_

_Quand on est en difficulté une main tendu peut s'avérer être le plus beau des cadeaux._

Je rentre chez moi essayant de ne pas trop y penser. Cette journée est trop bizarre. Non mais c'est vrai, que viendraient faire mes idoles là? Surtout dans cette ville paumée.

Alors que je mets les clés dans la serrure, j'entendis le bruit d'un verre se briser ainsi que des cris. Je n'y prend pas garde et monte directement dans ma chambre sans faire attention à ce qui se passait. Je balance mon sac dans un coin de ma chambre et allume mon PC. Pourtant quelque chose ne se passa pas comme d'habitude aujourd'hui; on frappa a ma porte et entra, je précise, sans MA PERMISSION.

- Je peux entrer chérie ?

- Tu l'a déjà fais maman, je soupire. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle me sourit tristement et me dis:

- Fais tes bagages. On part.

- QUOI ?!

- Oui on y va. J'en ai vraiment marre de tous ça. On va aller chez ta grand-mère et y rester quelque temps le temps du divorce et puis...

Je ne l'écoute même plus. Je le savais, cette journée est maudite en plus d'être bizarre.

- Allez prépare ta valise.

- Mais enfin maman, on ne peut pas …. Et papa? Il va rester tout seule. Et l'école ?

- Pour ton père, je te l'ai dis, on va divorcer. Et pour l'école, il y en a une superbe de très bonne réputation chez ta grand-mère, tu sais. Allez, prépare-toi.

- Très bien.

J'abandonne. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais eu mon mot à dire sur quoi que ce soit, alors ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer.

Je prépare mes affaires et les mets dans une valise. Quand c'est autour de mon père de rentrer dans ma chambre, il me prend dans ses bras et me dit :

- Tu n'es pas obligé de la suivre, tu sais. Tu peux rester avec moi, on sera bien.

Je hoche la tête mais je ne veux pas choisir.

- Je ne veux pas partir. Je veux rester. Mais c'est...

- Chut. Ça va aller. Je comprends, tu n'a pas a choisir. Va avec elle. Je viendrai te prendre et elle n'aura pas son mot à dire. T'es aussi ma fille et on pourra se revoir les week-ends. Vas-y.

J'éclate soudainement en sanglot, je pleure les larmes que je n'avais pas laissée couler depuis leur première dispute.

Je reste quelques minutes de plus, malheureusement trop courte à mon goût, dans ses bras et ma mère fini par m'appeler. Je l'embrasse et le serre fort, puis on y va. Elle ne le regarde même pas, ni ne lui dis adieu.

Je rentre dans le taxi qu'elle a appelée. On passe toutes les deux du côté passager et la voiture démarre. J'ai juste le temps de faire un dernier au revoir a mon père qu'on est déjà loin de la maison.

Ça va faire des heures qu'on roule. Je finis par m'endormir, quand soudain j'entends un grincement de voiture, des cris et un camion qui nous fonce dessus. J'ai juste le temps de voir ma mère me prendre dans ses bras pour me protéger, que tout devient noir.

Je me réveille. J'ai mal partout. Il y a une odeur bizarre et les murs sont tous blanc. Je suis où?

- Restez calme. Ça va aller.

Hein ?! Je tourne ma tête vers la gauche quand je vois une infirmière.

Attend une seconde ! Une infirmière ? Et là, des flashs me reviennent. La dispute, maman, papa, le camion et … Je me lève et commence à regarder autour de moi.

- MAMAN ?! MAMAN ?! T'ES OU ?!

- Calmez-vous mademoiselle. Enfin restez allongée ! Dans votre état, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

- Je m'en fou. Je veux voir ma mère. Elle est où ? MAMAN MAMAN !

- DOCTEUR ! VENEZ VITE !

Un homme vient me voir. Papa est avec lui et il court vers moi.

- Papa ?! Elle est où maman ?

Il me prend dans ses bras.

- Calme-toi chérie. Ça va aller.

- Papa, maman elle va bien hein ? S'il te plaît !

Il me regarde puis baisse les yeux. Non non. NON! Ce n'est pas vrai, pas elle.

- Votre mère n'a pas survécu. Nous sommes désolés, miss.

- Allez-vous faire foutre. Vous dites ça à tous le monde. Mais vous n'en pensez pas un mot. Menteur. MENTEUR.

- ALICE enfin !

Je recommence à pleurer. Maman, je ne la reverrai plus jamais.

- Ça va aller chérie. Je suis là, on s'en sortira.

- Mais maman...

- Je sais mon ange. Je sais, moi aussi malgré que ces derniers temps on se disputait beaucoup, elle était la seule femme que j'ai réellement aimé de tout mon cœur. On va surmonter ça ensemble. Ok ?

Je hoche la tête mais je ne crois pas pouvoir passer le cap aussi facilement. Après quelque temps passée à l'hôpital, j'ai enfin pu sortir de cet enfer blanc. Enfin chez moi, pas trop tôt. La seule chose dont j'ai envie c'est de rentrer dans mon lit et de ne plus y sortir. Maman, c'est ma faute si elle est morte. Elle m'a protégé, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire que je l'aimais.

Ça va faire une semaine que je suis rentré et je vais devoir retourner en cours. Cette journée fut une des plus pires que j'ai passée. Les autres me regardaient comme si j'étais une bête de foire. D'autres venait me dire : « Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta mère. Toutes mes condoléances ». Mais c'est faux, ils ne savent rien. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre.

J'ai pas envie de rentrer, je sais que papa ne rentrera que dans une semaine du travail ou plus. Et oui, mon père est pilote d'avion. Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il s'est disputé avec maman. Il n'était pas très présent. Ça va faire plus de quinze jours qu'elle est morte, qu'il part encore pour son boulot et moi je me retrouve de nouveau seule. Mais cette fois sans maman pour me tenir compagnie.

La sonnerie retentit. Dieu merci, c'est la dernière heure de cours. Je range vite fait mes affaires et m'en vais.

Je marchais, perdue dans mes pensées quand la pluie commença à tomber. C'est bien ma chance maintenant. Je suis toute trempée. Pourquoi moi !

Je me réfugie sous une des maisons du quartier, attendant qu'elle s'arrête. Mais ça n'arrête pas, alors je recommence à marcher. J'arrive dans la maison, je cherche mes clés dans mon sac mais je ne les trouve pas. Oh non non non non ! Je les ai encore oubliés sur mon bureau ce matin. JE FAIS QUOI MAINTENANT !

Je commence à tourner autour de la maison pour voir si je n'ai pas laissé une fenêtre ouverte, mais rien. Je retourne à la porte et me laisse tomber sur le sol. J'en ai marre, je veux que tout redevienne comme avant. Je veux revoir maman. Et voilà, je m'étais pourtant promis de ne plus pleurer, de rester forte. Mais je suis trempée jusqu'aux os, j'ai froid, j'ai faim et je ne peux plus rentrer chez moi.

Je ferme les yeux et essaye de penser à autre chose. J'en ai marre. Je me lève et commence à marcher quand je glisse. Merde ! Alors là, j'en peux plus. Je craque.

- Hey! Vous allez bien ?!

Je relève les yeux. Là, je tombe sur de magnifiques diamants émeraude ; les mêmes que la dernière fois.

- Hey! C'est toi la fille de la dernière fois !

Il me regarde attentivement.

- Ça va? T'es trempée et tu pleures !

-...

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

Je fais non de la tête.

- Je suis coincée dehors. Personne n'est dans la maison. Et j'ai oubliée mes clés à l'intérieur.

- Viens avec moi.

- Non ça va aller merci.

- Pas question. Et puis, t'as vue dans quelle état tu es ?

Je n'ai pas la force de résister. En plus, je suis morte de fatigue. Alors je le suis. Il me ramène jusqu'où sa voiture était garée et il m'ouvre la porte. Je montais, n'ayant pas trop le choix non plus. C'est ça ou rester toute la nuit dehors. Mais un geste louche et je mets mon poing dans sa gueule d'ange. Il est idiot ce type. Pourquoi m'aider alors qu'on ne se connaît même pas. Mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre, j'aurai pu passée la nuit dehors.

Il démarre sa voiture et commence à rouler. Moi je ferme les yeux. Humm, il fait chaud. Je baille et ferme les yeux quelques minutes, oui rien que quelques minutes.

- Hey ! Réveille-toi, on est arrivé. Oh la belle au bois dormant, faut se lever maintenant.

J'ouvre les yeux et tombe à nouveau sur les magnifiques émeraudes. Je regarde autour de moi pour remarquer qu'il s'est garé devant une magnifique villa. Je le regarde puis dis gênée :

- Désolée, j'étais fatigué.

Il me fait un sourire trop craquant.

- J'ai vu ça. Allez viens, faut rentrer sinon tu vas attraper une pneumonie à rester comme ça.

Je fais ce qu'il dit. On arrive devant la porte et il l'ouvre. Quand on entre, j'entends des voix puis le silence se fait. Après une voix se fait entendre de ce que je crois être du salon.

- T'as déjà fini les courses ?, demanda une voix incrédule.

- Merde, j'avais complètement oublié. Il va me tuer !, dit-il tous bas.

- Hey les mecs, venez je dois vous dire quelque chose.

Attendez une seconde, juste une second. Ces voix et …. mais… mais NON ! JE NE LE CROIS PAS. ALORS J'AVAIS RAISON !

Et l'histoire appelé vie continua….

A suivre...

* * *

alors vous en pensez quoi ? review please !


	4. Chapter 03

Auteur : Yuki946

Couple : vous verrez bien !

Genre : Drama, Romance, Yaoi

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi

Merci a ma beta reader : Emeraude noire, je t'adore !

* * *

CHAPITRE 03 :

J'y crois pas. Alors j'avais RAISON. Wow ! Je me demande si je dois rire, crier ou je ne sais pas moi, il y aurait des filles qui tueraient pour être à ma place. Remarque, ce n'est pas rien d'être chez des stars surtout…. Pourquoi ils me fixent comme ça.

Celui que je dirai être Louis me regarde bizarrement. Et OUI, je suis chez les célèbres One Direction. Tiens, on dirait de la jalousie. Quoi ?! Non mais je délire. Louis Tomlinson ! Jaloux de moi.

- Alors Hazza, ils sont où les courses. Et surtout mes Nando's ?

Là, c'est Niall Horan. J'ai entendue dire que c'est le plus gourmand. Remarque, vu le regard qu'il lance à Harry, ça n'a pas l'air d'être faux.

- Et c'est qui elle ?

Ah! Lui, c'est Zayn Malik. Je le croyais plus aimable.

Je le regarde méchamment et réponds.

- ELLE comme tu dis, elle à un prénom figure toi. C'est Alice.

Il me regarde bizarrement comme si j'avais trois têtes. Puis se retourne vers Harry.

Et enfin, le dernier, Liam Payne.

- Harry, on a déjà parlé de ça. On ne RAMENE PAS DE FILLES à la MAISON, dit-il en insistant bien sur les mots ramener, filles et maison.

Pff! Je ferai mieux de rentrer. Bon, déjà j'ai un peu d'argent, mais je ne sais pas si ça suffira pour payer l'hôtel, c'est déjà ça. Après, je me débrouillerai. Je me chercherai un petit boulot ou appellerai papa, et lui demanderai de l'aide.

- Bon, c'est gentil ce que tu as fais. Mais je crois que je vais y aller.

Je me retourne vers la porte. J'allais l'ouvrir quand une main m'attrape le bras. C'est Harry qui me retient.

- Non reste.

Il regarde les autres et dit :

- Vous vous souvenez de cette fille avec laquelle je me suis disputé la dernière fois ?!

Les autres le regardent puis me regarde moi aussi. Et je vois une lueur de compréhension s'allumer dans leurs yeux.

- Haaaa oui je m'en rappelle maintenant.

- Pas trop tôt.

Les trois autres membres du groupe me lancent des regards noirs puis se retournent pour regarder Harry. Niall, lui, semblait plutôt blessé par ma remarque. Je me sens un peu coupable, après tout lui n'a rien fait au contraire de Mr. Malik qui, lui, m'a littéralement fichu dehors avant même de connaître mon nom. Et ça dit qu'il ne pourrait pas, je cite " je ne pourrai jamais laisser une fille pleurer sans rien faire dans ces moments-là, je dois absolument la réconforter ou je craquerai à mon tour ". C'est ça, mon œil oui.

Harry, à ce moment-là, semblait se réveiller. Il me prit le bras sans leur répondre avant de me guider à travers la maison. Il ne se préoccupa pas des cris des autres. On passa plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver à une chambre. Sa chambre, semblerait-il. Il me fit rentrer puis m'indiqua la salle de bain. Il me donna un tee-shirt et un bas de pyjama.

- C'est la salle de bain. Va te changer, ne t'en fais pour eux je vais leur parler. Ils ne sont méchants, ils sont juste…

- Laisse tomber.

Il me regarde, je lui souris, l'embrasse sur la joue puis rentre dans la salle de bain.

**_POV Louis_**

On attend qu'Harry descende pour continuer notre petite réunion. Et dire que j'avais cru qu'il arrêterait ses conneries. Non, tu rêves mon petit Louis. Oui, tu rêves vraiment. Je l'entends descendre les escaliers après un petit bout de temps. Il s'assoit et commence a nous raconter ce qui lui est arrivé. Les cris commencent à fuser, Zayn essaye de lui faire comprendre le risque qu'il a prit, Niall ainsi que Liam essayent de le calmer. Moi, je me contente de regarder. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai faire ou même dire. Il sait bien ce qu'il récolte à prendre tant de risque. Il a déjà vu ce qui arrive dans ces cas-là, il a déjà vécu ce genre de choses. Je sais qu'il va encore plus se briser pour une fille qu'il ne connaît même pas, qu'il a rencontré dans rue il y a même pas un mois alors que moi j'étais toujours là. Je suis toujours là. Dis-moi, je t'en supplie. Dis-moi pourquoi quand je vais mal, tu ne le vois pas. Pourquoi quand je pleure, tu ne le vois pas. Je suis si insignifiant à tes yeux, je suis si invisible, je suis juste l'ami qui te réconforte quand tu vas mal. Sûrement pour toi, je suis ton meilleur ami. J'aurai pu te le dire tu sais ? Mais je n'ai pas pu…. j'ai trop peur ….trop peur de te perdre, de voir du dégoût dans tes yeux. Déjà que jouer la comédie avec Eleanor me brise de plus en plus, je ne peux pas. Je n'en peux plus. Alors quand je m'imagine entrain de te voir l'embrasser, ça fait mal.

- Dis lui toi, Lou. Il t'écoutera peut-être cet idiot !

Je relève la tête pour voir Zayn, les yeux pleins de colère envers lui. Je me retourne vers Harry puis hausse les épaules ; les autres me regardent incrédule.

- Mais enfin !

- Que veux tu que je lui dise. Il sait déjà tout ça, et tu sais très bien qu'il ne m'écoutera pas. Ni moi, ni vous, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête alors….

Zayn soupire et alla se vautrer sur le canapé, bientôt suivit par Niall et Liam. Harry les regarda, je voyais bien qu'il était mal. Il se sentait coupable mais cette fois, oui seulement cette fois, je décide de le laisser ressentir ça. Je ne le réconforterai pas. Je ne ferai rien. Je veux qu'il soit mal, de la même façon dont moi j'ai mal. Même si c'est différent, même si ce n'est rien comparé à moi. C'est égoïste et horrible, je sais. Ça me fait mal mais je veux qu'il comprenne et qu'il apprenne. Et puis, je sais que je finirai par aller le réconforter tôt ou tard alors….

J'entends des pas venant de l'escalier. Alors que je me retourne, je la vois descendre. Et à ce moment précis, je sens quelque chose qui était resté encore intacte, qui n'a pas était encore brisé mais qui a fini par l'être. Elle est descendue, habillée avec ses vêtements; elle porte son tee-shirt, son odeur était sur ce tee-shirt. Mais ce n'est pas n'importe lequel, c'était son préféré. J'ai compris, il n'y a plus rien à espérer.

- Désolée…

On la regarde, moi et les autres, étonnés.

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger et encore moins que vous vous disputiez… ne vous en faites pas, demain j'irai à l'hôtel et tout sera réglé, je vous le promets.

- Quoi, mais non ça va aller …

- Pas la peine de mentir. Si toi tu veux bien de moi, pas les autres… Donc ...

Elle s'avance vers lui et le prend dans ses bras. Je commence à ressentir tous ces sentiments qui me font peur mais qui me font vivre en même temps, car c'est seulement dans ces moments où une fille l'embrasse, le serre contre elle, quand il rit avec elle, que je me sens vivant. Quand je ressens cette haine sans nom, cette jalousie maladive, quand mon cœur me serre jusqu'à m'étouffer, que je me dis que, oui, je suis là, que je n'ai pas encore disparut, que je ne suis pas invisible, ni pour lui ni pour moi-même, que je ne suis pas qu'une simple machine qui ne fait que le réconforter ou chanter. Oui, chanter était ma raison de vivre avant. Maintenant qu'il est là, chanter est sans goût. Je chante juste parce que c'est nécessaire. Je chante juste parce que le manager me dit de le faire. Je chante juste parce que c'est un lien entre lui et moi. Quand je chante à ses côtés, c'est mon moment ; le moment où on est deux, ou je ne suis pas seul.

Je retourne à la réalité quand je la vois s'approcher de Niall. Quoi ?! Elle ne va le draguer lui aussi quand même !

- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure.

Niall la regarde étonné et il n'est pas le seul ; moi, Liam et Zayn aussi, alors qu'Harry sourit semblant fier d'elle. Liam semble comprendre ce que moi et les deux autres ne comprenons pas.

- Tu ne t'es pas présentée. Ou pas complètement, dit-il en regardant Zayn qui baisse la tête.

- Je m'appelle Alice, Alice Jonson.

- Enchanté, moi c'est Liam Payne.

On le regarde incrédule puis je souris. C'est bon, j'ai compris et "Alice" aussi, vue qu'elle commence à rire elle aussi.

- Moi aussi.

- Louis Tomlinson. Ravi de te rencontrer.

Niall et Liam me regarde faire avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de tristesse. Je leur lance un regard qui, j'espère, les rassurera. Comme moi et Liam, les autres se présentent aussi.

- J'ai déjà entendu ton nom quelque part, mais je ne me souviens plus où c'était.

- Piètre tactique de drague mon vieux, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu l'auras.

- Non mais, je vous jure ! Je ne sais juste plus où c'était.

On commence à rire. Le pauvre devient tout rouge, puis soudain commence à crier.

- Je sais! J'ai trouvé. C'était il y a un mois, je l'ai vu à la télé. Il y a eu un accident de voiture, une mère et sa fille était dedans. Un camion à foncé sur le taxi, le chauffeur était ivre. La mère est morte mais pas sa fille. Caroline Jonson, c'était son nom !

On regarde Alice qui avait pâlit, Niall semblait enfin se rendre compte de ce qu'il a dit. Il l'a regarde, inquiet.

- Je suis… je ne voulais pas. Désolé.

- C'est rien, tu ne savais pas.

Elle avait dit ça en tremblant avec un sourire crispé. Elle semblait au bord des larmes. Harry la regarda puis la prit dans ses bras où elle commença à pleurer…. Niall qui ne pouvait voir une fille pleurer sans rien faire le rejoint, suivit de Liam et Zayn. Je me mis du côté d'Harry et me joint à eux. Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules et le deuxième autour de la taille d'Alice. C'est égoïste et monstrueux mais j'en profite. Harry s'appuie sur moi tout en la gardant dans ses bras. Je me sentais bien, une personne pleure la mort de sa mère et moi je pense à Harry et suis heureux… j'ai si changé que ça ? Harry qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais ?

**_POV Niall_**

Je la regarde pleurer. Ça me fait mal, je n'ai jamais aimé voir une personne pleurer et encore moins une fille. On la réconforte, essaye de la faire rire. Après une scène de théâtre raté entre Zayn et Harry, elle commence à rire. Elle rit, ça lui va bien mieux.

- Merci. Vraiment, merci.

On la regarde en souriant, surtout Zayn et Harry qui semblent fier de leur petite scène qui a réussi à lui rendre sa bonne humeur !

On commence à parler de tout et de rien, évitant le sujet de sa tristesse. Elle est moins froide et timide que toutà l'heure, mais elle garde ce côté renfermée plein de mystère. Ça m'intrigue… beaucoup.

Je me retourne vers le seul du groupe qui ne participe pas à la conversation : Louis. Harry n'a même pas vu qu'il allait mal. C'est son meilleur ami, c'est le premier à s'en inquiéter d'habitude. Depuis quelques temps, ils s'évitent ou plutôt il l'évite. En faite, c'est depuis cette histoire de rendez vous… je me demande qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ce jour-là.

Et l'histoire appelée vie continua….

A suivre….

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? review please !


	5. Chapter 04

Auteur : Yuki946

Couple : Larry stylinson et un autre couple...

Genre : Drama, Romance, Yaoi

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi

Merci a ma beta reader : Emeraude noire je t'adore !

* * *

_Chapitre 04 : Un ange aux aille brisés_

_POV Zayn_

On était, moi et Harry, dans la cuisine. Je le regardais, attendant une explication plus valable que celle qu'il a donnée aux autres.

- Alors ?!

- Alors quoi ?, dit-il.

- Hazza, dis-je.

- Mais quoi !

- Arrête de faire l'enfant et explique-moi. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? Et ne me donne pas la même explication qu'aux autres, ça ne marchera pas avec moi. Alors ?! J'attends.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise? Bon, tu sais que je ne résiste pas quand je vois une fille pleurer et elle ne fait pas exception.

- Moi aussi. Mais je l'aurai pas ramené. Tu es sûr que personne ne t'as vu.

Harry hoche la tête.

- Personne.

- Dès demain, ça va se savoir, je soupire en lui répondant.

- Mais...

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre.

- Ils savent toujours tout, tu dois le savoir depuis le temps.

Harry hoche la tête

- Je le sais.

- JE SAIS QUE TU LE SAIS. JE TE DEMANDE JUSTE DE ME DIRE POURQUOI T'ASFAIS ÇA BORDEL. DÉJÀ QUE TON IMAGE EST SALIE, EN PLUS IL FAUT QUE TU EN RAJOUTE. MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS ?!

- Je suis désolé Zayn. Mais, je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça quand même.

- Sans blague ! T'es désolé ! Écoute Harry, moi aussi je n'aurai pas pu la laisser mais je l'aurai pas emmené avec moi. Ce n'est pas une excuse ça. Un gamin aurait mieux trouvé et puis…. Il ne me laisse pas continuer.

- J'en ai marre Zayn. T'as pas à me crier dessus comme ça. T'es pas ma mère d'accord. Je n'ai rien fais de mal, enfin en partie...Il dit la fin de sa phrase plus pour lui-même. J'allais répliquer mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de placer un mot.

- Bon je l'avoue, mon excuse est bidon OK ! Tu veux savoir? Elle me plaît, voilà ! T'est content! J'ai mis le groupe en danger très bien ! C'était irresponsable, c'est vrai je te l'accorde. Mais ça ne sera pas la première fois que les journalistes vont en faire un scandale. Ils oublieront vite fait cette histoire, après ben ils trouveront quelque chose d'autre à mon sujet. Tu sais, ils le font tout le temps, pourquoi ils arrêteraient maintenant hein?

Je soupire. Vraiment inconscient, il est vraiment mais vraiment inconscient !

- Ton petit plan foireux à une faille.

Il me regarde, ne comprenant pas.

- Alice va avoir des problèmes. Les fans vont faire de sa vie un enfer, la presse ne la lâchera pas. Ni elle, ni sa famille.

Harry pâlit, comprenant enfin. Il me regarde, attendant de l'aide de ma part.

_POV Louis_

Je suis trop con, vraiment trop con. J'ai vraiment cru que ça allait s'arrêter. Je rêve beaucoup trop. Comment j'ai pu croire une seconde qu'il allait arrêter.

- Lou

Trop plongé dans mes pensées noires, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'on était rentré dans ma chambre. Je me retourne et vois Niall avec Liam. Ils viennent s'asseoir chacun d'un côté, prés de moi.

- Ça va aller ?

- Oui.

- Tu sais, elle va partir demain, me dit Liam en prenant la parole pour la première fois.

- Il l'aura sauté avant qu'elle ne parte.

Il fronce les sourcils puis répond.

- Harry n'est pas comme ça.

- Va dire ça aux filles avec lesquelles il a déjà couché.

- Louis, tu le connais mieux que tout le monde. Tu sais que c'est l'image que tous ont de lui, que ce sont les paparazzis et le management qui veulent la lui donner et qu'au fond personne ne le connais. Personne ne nous connais Lou, me répondit Niall avec colère cette fois.

- C'est pas le management qui lui a demandé de la ramener, ni elle. Ce n'est pas lui qui lui a demandé de sortir avec Taylor Swift et encore moins de coucher avec toutes les autres !

J'en ai marre, je craque. Niall le comprend. Il me sourit puis me dit,

- Ça va aller, tu verras, tout va s'arranger.

- Tu essayes de convaincre qui là. Moi ou toi?

- Toi, seulement toi.

- Tu n'y crois pas toi non plus.

- Si, j'en suis même sûr, me dit doucement Niall.

Je hoche la tête mais Niall voit bien que c'est faux, je n'y crois pas mais il a toujours eu cette capacité à sentir la peine ou la douleur des gens et de les rassurer tout en leur donnant confiance. J'essaye de lui sourire pour le rassurer mais le résultat fut plutôt une grimace. Voyant cela, il s'approche doucement et me prend dans ces bras. Je pose ma tête dans son cou et laisse aller mes larmes trop longtemps retenues. J'éclate en sanglot, laissant libre court à ma douleur, à mes incertitudes et surtout à ma peur. Car oui j'ai peur et pas qu'un peu; dés que je le vois avec une fille cette peur me paralyse ensuite, peu à peu, elle se transforme en jalousie, alors elle devient une haine envers lui et la fille qu'il a dans ces bras puis envers moi-même. Je ressens dans ces moments du dégoût, pas envers lui ou cette fille, non, mais envers moi car j'aurai jamais, mais alors vraiment jamais dû ressentir ses sentiments envers lui. C'est mon ami, mon meilleur ami. En fait, c'est mon frère au même titre que Niall, Zayn et Liam. Pourtant quand j'essaye de m'imaginer ressentir la même chose envers eux, la plupart du temps je veux vomir mais quand c'est _lui_ et que je m'imagine le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser, une douce chaleur se propage dans tout mon corps et fait battre mon cœur un million de fois plus vite. C'est la personne avec laquelle j'aurai dû tout partager mais pas ces sentiments, pas de l'amour non.

_Je suis __L__ouis Tomlinson et je suis tombé amoureux de mon meilleur ami Harry __S__tyles __!_

POV Liam

Nous sommes restés aux côtés de Lou jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Nous l'avons mis au lit puis nous sommes sortis. Je regarde Niall lui caresser les cheveux et l'embrasser tendrement sur le front avant de le regarder une dernier fois et de fermer la porte. Il me regarde puis il dit tout haut ce que moi et lui pensions.

- Il va mal, ça ne peut plus durer.

Je le regarde puis dit,

- On ne peut rien faire Niall, si nous pouvions faire quelque chose on l'aurait déjà fait.

- Il le faut pourtant.

Je soupire puis lui dit,

- Là, on va dormir. " La nuit porte conseille " non ? Et puis là, ça ne sert à rien.

- Oui, t'as raison. Bonne nuit Liam.

- Fais de beau rêve Nialler.

On va chacun de notre côté. Je rentre dans ma chambre et l'attend tout en essayant de trouver un moyen pour le couple que la plupart des fans, enfin que les Larry Shipper appellent " Larry Stylisons ".

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, il est plus de 2h du matin et il est toujours pas là. Sans que je m'en rende compte, je me suis endormi en l'attendant.

_POV Alice_

Ils pensent que je me suis endormie. En fait, j'avais soif alors je suis descendue et par hasard et j'ai tout entendu; du passage de Zayn et Harry jusqu'à Niall et Liam. Enfin un bout de la conversation de Zayn et Harry. J'ai entendu des bruits de pas donc je suis partie avant la fin. Et pour Niall et Liam, même si je n'ai pas compris qu'est-ce qui arrive à Louis je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Mais pour les deux autres ça me concerne. À ce que j'ai réussie à entendre, j'ai causé du tort à Harry alors qu'il m'avait si gentiment aidée et à Louis. Enfin pour lui, je suis arrivée juste à la fin; il semblerai qu'il ait besoin d'aide, pourtant Harry est son ami, non. Même s'il a des ennuis à cause de moi, vu la tête inquiète de Liam et Niall, il devrait être à ses côté. Je reste plongée dans mes pensées, un bout de temps, cependant alors que je retournais à ma chambre, j'ai entendu des sanglots étouffés venant de sa chambre et je le vis en pleurs sur son lit. Il se battait contre un démon invisible à mes yeux mais cruel aux siens. Je rentre dans sa chambre et le réveille.

Oh mon dieu il est brûlant !

- Louis réveille toi… hey allez faut que tu te réveilles.

Je panique, il ne veut pas se réveiller. Je me lève et va chercher quelque chose pour essayer de faire baisser sa fièvre. Non en fait, je vais prévenir les autres, ce sera mieux. Mais une main m'arrête avant de pouvoir le faire.

- Reste...

Je me retourne et le vois en train de me regarder, ses yeux rougis par ses larmes et les traces que ces dernières lui laissaient sur ces joues alors que ces cheveux lui collés au visage mouillé par sa transpiration dû à la fièvre: un ange. Un ange déchu fut ma seule pensée à cette instant, un magnifique ange.

Je m'approche doucement de lui et mets ma main sur son front, lui caressant les cheveux.

- Je dois aller prévenir les autres et te chercher de quoi baisser ta fièvre, t'es brûlant.

Il fit non de la tête alors que je le regarde.

- Ne le dis à personne. Ça va aller, je vais bien.

- Tu délires mon grand. Recouches toi, dis-je avec un sourire crispé. " Ça va aller " et puis quoi encore, avec cette fièvre il devrait être dans un hôpital à se faire soigner.

- Ne le dis à personne.

- C'est ridicule enfin, tu dois avoir 42° ou j'en sais rien moi.

- C'est exactement ça, tu ne sais rien. T'as un diplôme d'infirmière, t'es docteur?! Non ! Alors dégage, laisse-moi tranquille et ferme-la.

Je le regarde, blessée. Je voulais l'aider et voilà comment il me remercie. Je sors de la chambre, mais plutôt que d'aller dans la mienne, je vais dans la salle de bain, ramène un bassine remplie à moitié d'eau froide, une serviette et reviens à ses côtés. Il a les yeux fermés, le visage plongé dans son oreiller pourtant je vois bien qu'il pleure. Il me vit pas arrivée. Je plonge le chiffon dans l'eau froide tout en frissonnant, mes mains sont chaudes comparées à l'eau, ensuite je mets le chiffon sur son front. Il sursaute et tourne son visage face à moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi?

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

- Je ne l'ai dit à personne.

- T'as pas répondu.

- J'aime pas voir les gens souffrir.

Il recommence à pleurer. Si un jour on m'avait dit que je serai au côtés d'un Louis Tomlinson, pleurant et délirant de fièvre dans la maison des One Direction à 03h du matin en train d'essayer de lui faire baisser la dite fièvre, je lui aurai ri au nez.

- Non… non s'il te plaît arrête de pleurer, tu vas aggraver ton état.

- Pourquoi il ne vient pas lui ?

- Heu… lui qui ?

- Hazza. Pourquoi toi et pas lui ?

- Ben, il ne sait pas que tu es malade.

- Mais c'est mon ami.

- Oui, ton meilleur ami.

- Alors il aurait dû savoir non ?!

- T'as bu ?

- Non.

- T'en a l'air.

- Alors...

- Tais-toi et dors.

- Je suis fatigué.

- Dors j'ai dis.

- ...fatigué de l'aimer.

- Tu changes de sujet comme de tee-shirt Harry puis... Quoi! ... T'est amoureux?

Il hoche la tête en souriant mais c'était un sourire triste.

- Elle t'aime pas, c'est ça?

- Oui, "elle" ne m'aime pas.

- C'est pour ça que tu pleurais.

- Oui.

- Attend attend, tu ne sors pas avec " Eleanor Calder " toi ?

- Si.

- Ben alors, si tu l'aimes pas, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle ?

- Management.

- Ah. Qui veut dire ?

- Ils nous contrôlent, on a un contrat de deux ans avec eux et il ne reste plus que deux mois.

- Tu veux dire qu'il décide même avec qui vous sortez ?

- Tout ce qu'on doit dire, ce qu'on doit faire.

? Mais c'est légale ça -

Il commença à rire faisant tomber la serviette froide sur les couvertures puis il me regarda.

- T'es drôle toi, je viens de te dire qu'on est sous contrat, ils ont tout les droits sur nous.

- Et elle t'aime et ils ne veulent pas ou elle ne t'aime pas ?

- Elle ne m'aime pas, on est amis et je ne veux pas la perdre, elle et notre amitié, à cause de stupide sentiment qui n'aurai jamais du naître.

- " Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connais pas ". On ne choisit jamais qui on aime, ça aurait été trop facile.

- Je ne veux pas l'aimer.

Je me penche sur lui, collant front contre front. Il a arrêté de pleurer, une étape franchit puis je lui dis doucement ne voulant pas briser ce moment.

- Accepte-les. Vois la vérité en face, la réalité n'en sera que plus douce et moins douloureuse en l'acceptant.

Il me sourit en hochant la tête puis me fait une place à ses côtés. Je me glisse prés de lui, il commence à me parler de cette fille qui le fascine tant. Il est vraiment, franchement, indiscutablement et réalistement fou amoureux. La manière dont il parle d'elle, dont il l'a décrit, c'est comme si il parlait d'une œuvre d'art, de la perfection même à ses yeux. Elle est une étoile, une étoile qui scintille de mille feu, une voix d'or car oui elle chante ! C'est son âme sœur.

On a continué à parler jusqu'à tard le matin. J'ai changé ses compresses et sa fièvre disparut totalement après qu'il est vidé son sac trop lourd de peine et de souffrance. Je m'endormis sans même m'en rendre compte.

Seulement le réveil fut plus brutal que la nuit que j'ai passé.

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES TOUS LES DEUX DANS LE MÊME LIT !

Si j'avais su...

Et l'histoire appelée vie continua….

A suivre….

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? review please !


End file.
